Tell me a story mommy
by Arienhod
Summary: Hitomi telling her son a short story of the love that went over the boundaries of life. One-shot sequel of Memories of a Heart with an answer many are interested in.


**To all those who wanted to know what happened to the king of Ezgardia...**

* * *

If paradise existed anywhere it looked there as it looked in the kingdom Fanelia on this beautiful sunny day. The birds in the palace gardens were singing happily and bringing joy to anyone who stopped for just a second to listen. It was the middle of spring so the temperature was still pleasant. All together, it was truly a perfect place to live.

"Nooooo!!" a loud cry was heard moments before a little boy ran next to the meeting room startling everyone inside. Moments after that a sound of someone running after him was heard.

Van just shook his head. It had already turned into a routine and didn't cause any alarm with the palace guards anymore. Actually everyone got used to the little prince screaming and running away when the time would come for him to bath. And no one, not even his mother could stop him.

"My lord." One of the advisers simply said and Van nodded.

"Meeting adjourned." He said before standing up and leaving the room to look after his son. Yet again. It was incredible how he would find a new hideout every time. His favorite was still the kitchen where the cook and his assistants would give him something sweet. And at the same time send a maid to let the queen know where the boy was.

This time he found him in the garden sitting on the bench opposite of a fountain. It was his mother's favorite place.

"Ready to go back in and take that bath?" Van asked sitting known next to his son that looked so much like him when he was that age.

"But I don't like bathing daddy." He whined and earned a chuckle.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Van leaned closer and his son smiled happily before nodding "When I was your age I gated bathing too, my mom said it's because I'm a sky creature and water wasn't my element. But you know what? That changed and now I just love to bath. Just lye lazy in the tub, it's very relaxing."

"That's because you don't get scrubbed." Little Zion answered frowning.

"Ah, so that's the problem." Van smiled "How about today you don't get scrubbed. Would that be good?"

Little prince just nodded smiling. His father just solved the largest problem in his life and he was so very grateful. Taking his daddy's hand he pulled him back towards the palace. Half way there he turned and said "Maybe today mommy can tell me a story."

"That you'll have to ask her, but I think she will tell you a very special story if you ask her."

* * *

Just like planed that evening after dinner Zion grabbed his mother's hand and pulled her towards his room. Hitomi just smiled. Van had told her about their son's request and she took a deep breath as walking towards the royal wing where their chambers were.

Once the little black-haired boy was under the covers Hitomi lied down next to him and he snuggled in his mother's arms "Daddy said you would tall me a very special story."

"Did he now?" Hitomi asked playfully "Well, let's see what very special story I know. How about a one of a king and a normal girl that loved each other so much that they were born again years after dying so they could be together?"

"Wow!" Zion was in awe "That really happened?"

"Maybe." Hitomi smiled before starting the story "Let's see, it happened over a hundred years ago when a girl accidentally came to Gaea. She was originally from the Mystic Moon just like me. And the first person she met after arriving was a young king who instantly fell in love with the foreign girl. He had brought her to his castle and made sure she was safe and sound and with time their love grew. But his advisers didn't liked the king's plan to marry a mere peasant from a cursed planet."

"They are like daddy's advisers?" the little prince asked.

"Yes, just as annoying, thickheaded and arrogant." Hitomi answered smiling "And the advisers made a plan. When the girl returned to the Mystic Moon to say goodbye to her family they had forced a king to marry a girl they believed was more suitable. A princess from another country. The king was sad about it but could not do anything else but make her his wife."

"And then the girl from the Mystic Moon returned?" Zion asked "Was she sad too?"

"Very. She loved the king but knew there was no future for them anymore. So she left for good." Hitomi took a deep breath, it wasn't simple to talk about the whole matter "She married too eventually and had a daughter whom she talked a lot about the man she lost. And then her daughter had a daughter of her own but didn't even once mention her mother's story to her. First time when she openly talked about that when her daughter's daughter admitted she had gone to Gaea."

"And what happened to her daughter's daughter?" Hitomi smiled at her son's impatience.

"She was fifteen when she came to Gaea together with a young prince who came to the Mystic Moon. But she didn't even spend a day here when war started. The first attack destroyed many houses and she had fled with the young king from his homeland. They had found sanctuary in another kingdom where she had found out a painful truth." Hitomi intentionally took a break before continuing "She had fell in love with the young king but he was betrothed since he was a child."

Zion frowned "That's not fair."

"She thought that too, but still she remained on his side until a day when her heart broke after seeing him kiss the princess that was meant to him. She returned to the Mystic Moon and the young king realized he needed her. It was in the final battle when he almost list his life did she returned and killed the man that would have ended his life. And they returned together to his homeland."

"And then he married her." Zion concluded smiling widely.

"It's not that easy. He was still meant to marry that princess and the date of the ceremony was already set. But you are right. He did marry her although he had no idea it was her. You see; the princess got locked in her room not to ruin everything. It wasn't until he lifted the veil that the young king realized who his new wife was. But the royals didn't approve that and the king broke the wedding vows."

"That wasn't very nice of them."

"No love, it wasn't. And that is why all people gathered the next day and demanded from the king to remarry the young girl. They liked her and wanted her to be their queen. But the father of the princess wasn't happy and to prove that he tried to kill the young girl. But the king loved her too much to allow that and he stepped in front of her."

"That bad king killed the good king?" Zion sat up shocked.

"He didn't kill him, just wounded." Van answered. Hitomi turned to the doors and saw her husband standing on the doorway. Van smiled to her and stepped inside "The good king survived and has only a little scar while the bad king… he lost the throne. After all, he attacked a fellow ruler."

"So he wasn't a king anymore?"

Hitomi nodded and Van continued "And then the good king married the girl he loved once more."

"And then the strangest thing happened." Hitomi added tucking her son back under the covers "You know about that king and the girl from the beginning of the story?" the boy nodded so she continued "They were grandparents of the good king and his wife."

"So the souls of the old king was born again in his grandson and from that girl-"

"Yes." Van smiled "They found each other again after many years."

"I'm glad." Zion said shortly before yawning.

Hitomi bend and kissed his forehead "Sleep well." She whispered and both she and van headed out when soft voice made them stop and turn back "Do you think they are happy together now?"

The king and queen of Fanelia looked at each other before Van placed a hand around Hitomi's waist and answered smiling "Yes. I think they are very happy together. And who knows, maybe they have a little prince by now."


End file.
